Odin Sphere: Tales of Valentine
by Xenonstar
Summary: Before the Cauldron disaster, a prosperous country dealt with a tyrannical king and his dysfunctional family, an exiled princess and her forbidden lover, and an everlasting war for control of Erion.  These are the tales of Valentine.  [Reviews? :D]
1. A Princess in Exile

I do not own Odin Sphere or any of the characters depicted in this story (with few exceptions). That should be self-explanitory.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Princess in Exile  
**

* * *

The drops of water that rained down from the sky mixed with the tears on Velvet's cheek as she sprinted through Elrit Forest. The memories of her exile were fresh in her mind, events that came suddenly and without warning, shattering the 17 years of peace in her life. Now, with nowhere to go and her only home taken away, she took refuge in the distant forest, a place she often came to think to herself. And this time in particular, the princess of Valentine had quite a bit on her mind. 

Growing tired from so much running, the scarlet-clad princess sat against a large oak tree, small birds and other critters finding shelter from the stormy weather in similar places around the forest. As she caught her breath, her mind began reeling once again, the painful events of her past threatening to squeeze more tears from her eyes.

---

King Valentine burst through the palace doors, a furious expression on his face. He threw off his heavy coat, a sign that he had been visiting Winterhorn Ridge, the coldest place on Erion, most likely to visit with the prophet dragon Hindel. The Valentinian king was routinely welcomed home by his only true grandson, Virgil, next in line to ascend the throne by the king's request. Velvet, as she always had, remained terrified of the domineering glint in her grandfather's eyes.

"_Where is Ariel, that damned wench!!_" Valentine screamed, carrying himself like a bull ready to trample all who got in his way. Velvet shrunk into the nearest corner, dreading what abuse might result from Valentine's latest tirade. Her stepbrother Virgil remained composed, chasing after the furious king as if believing he could somehow curb his lust for causing pain to others. Velvet peeked around the corner silently as Ariel, her mother, was brought before Valentine, who promptly struck her across the face.

"Do you know what Hindel told me?" he hissed at her, grasping tightly at her neck. Velvet remained rooted to the spot, despite wanting to do something to help.

"You gave your body to the enemy, you stupid whore!" Valentine answered for her, slapping her again. Ariel could do nothing but cry, she was trapped against the palace walls. Virgil couldn't help but look away each time he heard Valentine's palm connect with his mother's face, apparently knowing just as well as Velvet that there was little that could be done to quell the king's rage.

"Velvet and Ingway are ODIN'S CHILDREN!!" King Valentine bellowed with fury, his face becoming nearly as red as his royal wardrobe. "What's more, Hindel prophesied that Velvet is destined to rule my land! Can you believe this filth?!"

Ariel said nothing, but Virgil seemed interested by this news. Unfortunately, he could not stop himself from glancing over in Velvet's direction. Noticing this, Valentine spotted his granddaughter immediately, stormed over, and gripped her by the collar of her vest.

Velvet couldn't escape her grandfather's grip, and braced herself for whatever torment Valentine had for her. The king glared at her icily before grinning widely revealing his misshapen teeth, many of which were replaced by solid gold. His grin turned into a maniacal and twisted laugh.

"You, the ruler of Valentine?!" he cackled with jest. "It would be a tragedy for this kingdom for a spawn of the Demon Lord to even touch my throne!"

With those words, he forced Velvet backwards, sending her crashing into the bookshelves that lined the main hall. Virgil coughed in the background, getting Valentine's attention as Velvet uneasily got to her feet, the Valentinian servants working quickly to clean up the mess that had been created. Virgil's eyes pleaded with Valentine to be a bit more civil, but no words were exchanged. He turned back to Velvet with the same look of bitter hatred on his face.

"I want you out," he whispered venomously. "Out of my palace, out of my kingdom! Do you hear me, girl?! I'm BANISHING you from Valentine!! Set foot in this land again and I swear I'll make you wish you were never born as the daughter of the damned Demon Lord!! OUT!"

Velvet only had a moment to see her mother's tear-filled eyes as she was forced out of the palace doors by the king's guards and made to leave the country. Exiled by her own family, and her mother left to be subjected to King Valentine's boundless wrath, Velvet had everything taken from her in one horrendous moment.

She had only one place where she hoped she might find the tiniest moment of peace. With no other friends or family to turn to, Princess Velvet headed for the Forest of Elrit to clear her mind, although her eyes were already stinging with despair.

The faint feeling of raindrops seeping through her hair snapped Velvet out of her traumatic reminiscing. Her cloak's hood had apparently been blown off by the wind. Pulling the silky cloth back over her head, she curled up against the tree behind her, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her violet eyes looked down at the rain-soaked grass and then up at the black sky, not even a sliver of moonlight revealing itself through the thick rainclouds.

"Mother... please be alright..." Velvet prayed quietly, wiping away the tears from her face. A flash of lightning startled her, followed up by the thunderous roar of the storm. The princess took a deep breath as her eyes slowly fluttered closed, doubting that sleep would provide her any comfort from the nightmares that tormented her while awake.

As her head nodded off, a final thought escaped her lips, the words drowned out completely by the deafening rain.

"Ingway... where are you...?"


	2. Capital Punishment

I do not own Odin Sphere or any of the characters depicted in this story (with few exceptions). That should be self-explanitory.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Capital Punishment**

* * *

Virgil sat at the dinner table, idly twirling a feather between his fingers. His food remained untouched for several minutes now, but to be truthful, he was not very hungry at the present time. A myriad of thoughts was rushing through his mind, and everything had come at him so quickly in the past few days. He glanced down at the table to see King Valentine chowing down; it was only the two of them at the table today. Velvet had been exiled the previous day, Ingway had not returned from his latest expedition and would likely be exiled upon his return anyway, and his mother Ariel had been thrown into a prison cell somewhere beneath the palace grounds.

"Aren't you going to eat, Virgil?" Valentine suddenly commented, bringing the prince out of his reverie. "Are you not feeling well? Is the food not to your liking?"

Virgil had always found it strange that his grandfather had treated him with so much more respect than he had treated Ariel, Velvet, or Ingway. He never did question it, but he had rarely questioned anything Valentine did for fear of receiving the same ghastly treatment he so often administered to nearly everyone else around him.

"It's not that, grandfather," Virgil replied cautiously, "I'm just not very hungry. I... I have a lot on my mind." He noticed that King Valentine was now staring at him skeptically, as if he thought he had something to hide from him. The glare was beginning to make him rather uncomfortable, so he decided to continue the conversation.

"Grandfather," he inquired, "may I ask... just what do you intend to do with Mother?" The sudden question wiped off the calculating gaze on King Valentine's face and replaced it with an expression of cold distaste.

"Ariel will be executed for her lecherous crimes," the king spat harshly, stabbing at the food on his plate as if he were tormenting a prisoner of war. He seemed to take a kind of frightful joy in his primitive methods. Virgil poked at his food in a less violent manner, more influenced by sadness rather than disgust. Did his mother really deserve death for such a crime?

"..."

"It is for the best, Virgil," King Valentine added sharply. "The throne of Valentine must be kept pure. It is a tradition that dates back to the reign of our ancestors. Valentine must not be tainted by impure blood! Certainly you remember this from your studies with Master Krois!"

Virgil did not look up from his plate, nor did he issue a response to his grandfather. His mind was still buzzing from the torrent of recent unpleasant events, and he suddenly had an urge to visit with his captive mother. King Valentine coughed rather loudly, forcing Virgil to make eye contact, giving the prince's grandfather a look into the sorrow and confusion that clouded his mind.

"You are the only descendant of mine with pure Valentinian blood," King Valentine stated firmly. "I must admit I had looked forward to passing the crown to your father, rest his soul, but now the responsibility shall be left with you." Virgil remained unconvinced.

"I... suppose I don't quite see how one's lineage determines their leadership qualities," he commented, again avoiding King Valentine's beady eyes which were now slowly filling with annoyance.

"Listen to yourself, prattling on about those filthy offspring of the Demon Lord!" he growled viciously. Virgil leaned back in his chair, strangely unafraid of his grandfather this time as he continued his speech. "You should not concern yourself with the lies of a foolish lizard. YOU are the heir of the Valentinian throne, not HER!"

"Lizards...!" Virgil gasped in shock, in disbelief that King Valentine would insult a dragon of Erion. He rose from his chair instantly. "Erion's dragons are the wisest creatures in existence, grandfather! I can't believe you would have the nerve to defile them with that name!"

Before the surprised king could stop him, Virgil stormed past the Valentinian servants, apologizing quickly each time he accidentally bumped into one. He threw open the dining hall's double doors and marched feverishly along the marble corridor. The servants turned their attention back to Valentine, whose expression appeared to be a mix of anger and fatigue. With uneasy caution, they crept toward the dinner table and began to clean up, their trembles calmed when the unstable king rose from his own chair and departed from the chamber without speaking a single word.

---

Virgil stood silently against the prison wall, his gaze directed at his mother who now slept uncomfortably on the stone floor. The prince closed his eyes and shook his head, his mind filling with a potpourri of different emotions. Misery for his mother, whom had been tossed in prison by King Valentine without so much as a second thought. Contempt for King Odin of Ragnanival, the one responsible for the torment his mother was going through. Pity for Princess Velvet, who was now lost in Erion without a home. Uncertainty toward himself, now the only royal family member left to properly ascend the throne once King Valentine passes.

"This is too much... far too much..." Virgil whispered to himself, wiping his brow and taking a calming breath. "Everything shall pass."

As the prince remained there against the cold stone wall, one of the royal attendants made his presence known.

"Prince Virgil, the head blacksmith would like to see you for a moment?" the bearded dwarf spoke gently. Virgil looked down at his subject and nodded, before immediately stealing one last glance at his broken mother within the dimly lit prison cell.

"Yes, I'll go see him," Virgil accepted, pushing open the large reinforced door that guarded the prison entrance. As he took his leave, he constantly whispered to himself for encouragement.

"It's for the best. Everything is for the best."


	3. Knight in Shining Armor

I do not own Odin Sphere or any of the characters depicted in this story (with few exceptions). That should be self-explanatory.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Knight in Shining Armor**

* * *

"Master Cornelius, it's getting rather late," spoke one of the tremendously built axe knights that attended the prince of Titania during his weekly hunting trips through the Elrit Forest. "Perhaps we should return home, before your father worries."

"Don't be silly," Cornelius responded with a smile, stepping over stray vines and impeding roots with the gracefulness of a dancer. "I'm sure my father enjoyed these trips when he was a child as much as I do. Besides, we haven't even caught anything yet, and we couldn't possibly leave empty-handed."

Cornelius continued into the depths of the forest, treading lightly to avoid being heard. The axe knights following him, however, were having a much difficult time going unnoticed. Each of their steps shook the earth with the force of a small explosion, causing squirrels, deer, and birds to flee the scene with each pace. As they proceeded, Cornelius grew more and more agitated by his run of bad luck.

"Could you be a bit quieter?" he finally asked the two knights behind him. "It's bad enough that my father insisted you wear Titanian colors instead of camouflage. Any creature could spot that shade of gold from a mile away."

The giant soldier looked prepared to apologize when something caught the other knight's attention. His head turned toward the west and his eyes narrowed.

"Master Cornelius, I think I hear something," he whispered, creeping silently through the brush toward a nearby clearing. Cornelius followed just as quietly, starting to make out some kind of sound from somewhere in the distance. Maybe his fatigue was starting to affect his senses, but he could have sworn that it sounded like... crying?

"Wait," Cornelius called out to the axe knight ahead of him, who was ready to hack away at whatever was making the noise with his colossal weapon. The Titanian prince slowly made his way around the massive oak tree separating him from the clearing ahead, and gasped at the sight he saw.

A red-cloaked girl laid on the grass before him, in obvious pain. Cornelius saw the source of it, a nasty snake bite on her left leg, which she was clutching. Immediately taking off his cape, he called out to the knights.

"Roland! Cedric! Give me a hand!" he shouted to his attendants, who quickly hulked over to the scene. Cornelius wrapped the cape tightly around the girl's wounded leg as he got a brief moment to see into her beautiful violet eyes before they closed completely and any sound she had been making was ceased. As Cornelius tilted her head up, the red hood slipped off, revealing her long golden-blonde hair. As much as he wished to just admire the girl's flawless features, he made haste.

"She's fallen unconscious..." Cornelius remarked to the knight beside him. "Please, Cedric, you'll have to carry her. We have to get her back to Titania!"

Cedric reluctantly began to protest. "Master Cornelius, are you sure the king would approve-"

"We can't just LEAVE her here!" Cornelius argued back scooping the girl into his arms. "She's badly hurt and needs medicine! If you won't carry her, then I will."

Defeated, Cedric complied with the prince and carefully hoisted the girl over his broad shoulder. As Roland navigated their way, the trio left the Forest of Elrit, having caught something after all.

Along the way, Cornelius regularly applied a coat of antidote to the cloth he had used to bandage the girl's injury. Concern for her safety began to mix with his curiosity as to what a girl like her was doing in the Elrit Forest all alone. Putting his questions aside, he considered what his father would think, bringing an unknown girl from the forest inside the very Titanian palace.

---

Cornelius and the two knights soon barged through the main entrance of the palace, with the prince's shouting catching everyone's immediate attention.

"I need a doctor up in my bed chambers, right away!" he announced urgently as he raced up the stairs, leading Cedric and Roland to that very room. Throwing open the double doors, he directed Cedric to his bedside.

"Lay her here, Cedric, please," he instructed, the knight marching over and gently resting the girl's body on Cornelius's bed. It wasn't long before several of the royal physicians filed into the room to see what was the matter.

"Let's see, what do we have here?"

"Oh dear, looks to be a snake bite, a nasty one... In Elrit Forest, was she?"

"I think I have just the treatment for that particular poison..."

"Goodness! It's Princess Velvet!"

"Excuse me?" Cornelius suddenly chimed in, his attention diverted to the doctor standing at the foot of the bed. The man adjusted his glasses and stroked his silvery beard as he observed the girl the others were working so hard to treat.

"Yes, that definitely is her," he continued. "Princess Velvet of Valentine. I wonder what she was doing in Elrit Forest... 'Tis a great surprise to see the dear girl here in Titania, in the flesh."

As the four doctors ranted on, three of them reviewing a seemingly endless list of possible treatments and one questioning the girl's whereabouts, Cornelius suddenly found himself grasping tightly onto Velvet's hand. He could not remember when he had started holding on to her, only that it must have felt like the right thing to do at the time.

"You should wait outside, Prince Cornelius," one of the doctors suggested, interrupting his thoughts. Cornelius looked up at the doctor and boldly shook his head.

"No," he answered sternly, "I... I want to stay here. I want to make sure she recovers. And... I want to be here when she wakes up."

The doctor appeared ready to protest until he saw the look in Cornelius's eyes, a sign that he was absolutely serious. Instead, he chuckled and conceded.

"I understand."

Velvet's treatment continued for several days. And not once did Cornelius let go of her.


	4. A Sister Gone Missing

I do not own Odin Sphere or any of the characters depicted in this story (with few exceptions). That should be self-explanatory.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Sister Gone Missing**

* * *

As much as Ingway enjoyed travelling around the world of Erion, the return trip back to his home in Valentine was always the part he loved most. The prospect of seeing his dear sister and mother again after a lengthy journey far outweighed his fear of returning to King Valentine's madness, and his trip home was nearly complete. His most recent outing had taken Ingway to the far east, where King Onyx's Fire Kingdom rested within the massive volcanic lava pit of Volkenon. There he had beheld the Origin of Fire itself with his very eyes, a brilliant sight he would never soon forget. Ingway had long had a passion for exploring the world around him, observing everything that made Erion what it was.

Nothing surpassed his love for the Valentinian Kingdom, however, his beloved home. Like in all of his previous expeditions, Ingway had grown homesick after a short while, and had set off from Volkenon after he had done his share of exploring. He felt very at ease when he passed Valentine's borders, finally within the confines of his birth country. He knew the first thing he wanted to do was tell Velvet and their mother about the wonders he had seen. That anticipation quickly came to a grinding halt when his entrance into the Valentinian palace was abruptly interrupted by the intrusion of the royal guards.

"No entry," the soldiers stated firmly. Ingway clearly found this denial unexpected, but the guards appeared to have known this moment would come in time.

"I beg your pardon?" Ingway questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Certainly the royal guards of Valentine must know who I am."

"We do indeed, Prince Ingway," one of the guards responded, refusing to even make eye contact with him. "However I am afraid that King Valentine has given us strict orders to keep you and Princess Velvet out of the royal palace."

Ingway's wide eyes filled with anger and disbelief. "That's ridiculous! How can he keep his own grandchildren out of the palace?! Can you not see the madness of this?!"

As Ingway argued with the palace guards, Virgil watched from his lofty bedroom window, the pages of a blue hard-cover book fanned open in his lap. He gazed down at the developing scene, letting out a sigh as he rose from his chair. Knowing that it would be best to prevent the quarrel from escalating, Virgil proceeded to the front gates to clear up the situation.

Ingway was furious, to say the least. He knew his grandfather was insane, but to banish him from his own home was simply outrageous.

"I demand to know what gives King Valentine reason to evict his own flesh and blood from the palace!" he barked, just as Virgil emerged from the opposite side of the Valentinian castle's front courtyard. The two princes locked eyes, and Ingway breathed a sigh of relief.

"Virgil, what in Erion's name is this insanity?" Ingway inquired sharply, crossing his arms in aggravation. "What does our grandfather think he's doing?!"

Virgil scratched his forehead and gazed down at the ground, unsure how to explain things to the second prince of Valentine. Despite having a few days to let things sink in, Virgil wasn't quite sure if he himself had fully comprehended the utter chaos that had unfolded before his eyes.

"I'm… afraid the situation is quite serious," Virgil started. "Grandfather just recently returned from Winterhorn Ridge to speak with the dragon Hindel. He was given a prophecy regarding Velvet and yourself…"

"Velvet!" piped up Ingway suddenly. "What has that madman done with my sister?"

"Please," Virgil interrupted, his voice louder. "Please, Ingway, let me explain."

Ingway silenced himself and clenched his fists in restraint. If Valentine had done anything to Velvet, there was no telling what measures Ingway would take for retribution. Virgil closed his eyes, for he knew his next words would undoubtedly incite his stepbrother's fury.

"Ingway, our grandfather has exiled Princess Velvet from the kingdom," he finally said, not daring to look the man in the eye. A palpable silence followed, Virgil could sense that Ingway was fuming with hatred for the psycho that was King Valentine.

"You're telling me," Ingway hissed nastily, "that my dear sister has been thrown out into the world without so much as a second thought?"

"…"

"LOOK at me, Virgil."

Virgil raised his head high boldly, and could now see the stone cold anger etched in Ingway's face. No words were exchanged for a brief moment, until Virgil at last issued a response.

"…Yes. I… I'm afraid that is what Grandfather has decided," he told him, wringing his hands together uncomfortably.

"And Mother had nothing-"

"Our mother is now a prisoner of Valentine," Virgil cut in, his voice now trembling.

"_What?!_" Ingway screamed, his hands now gripping the iron bars of the palace gates. "Virgil!! You let me inside this instant!! I'll be DAMNED if I let Valentine get away with this!!"

The guards were quick to act, keeping the infuriated Ingway away from the gates.

"Tell me what Hindel's prophecy was!!" he shouted while attempting to shake off the two Valentinian guards restraining him. Virgil sighed and looked up at the sky.

"He foretold that the daughter of Ariel and Odin would be the fated leader of Valentine," Virgil recalled. "Grandfather threw our mother in prison for lechery."

"This… this is preposterous!" Ingway countered. "What are we to do without a home, Virgil?! What is going to happen to Velvet…?!"

"I'm… sorry," Virgil apologized, unable to think of anything else to say that might ease the pain.

"I have to find her," Ingway added, mainly to himself. "Please tell me you know where she has gone…"

"…I do not."

"…I cannot believe this," choked Ingway as he turned his back on the royal palace. Virgil was again staring down at his feet, wishing he could impart the tiniest bit of sympathy to Ingway and Velvet, wherever she was. He reluctantly returned to the palace, his mind more clouded than ever.

Ingway, now leaving Valentine once again, knew not of where to start in his search for Velvet.

"Odin, the Demon Lord," he mused sorrowfully. "Our true father. Perhaps… he would have an idea where she might be…"

With nowhere else to go, the banished prince of Valentine made for the nation's long-time enemy, Ragnanival, hoping to death that Velvet was unharmed.

"Be there any true and pure gods in this world, I beg of you, watch over my sister."


	5. Velvet's Awakening

I do not own Odin Sphere or any of the characters depicted in this story (with few exceptions). That should be self-explanatory.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Velvet's Awakening**

* * *

Day after day, Cornelius put every personal event he had planned on hold. He spent every waking moment at Velvet's bedside, keeping his word that he would see to it that she recovered. It had become almost a ritual that Cornelius would squeeze Velvet's hand tightly as he watched her sleep, always hoping that she would squeeze back.

Now that she was safely within the Titania palace, Cornelius was able to more closely observe Velvet's beauty. Her hood was pulled back, her blonde hair draping over the pillow like a shimmering curtain of gold. He admired the way the bedroom's lighting reflected off her creamy flawless skin, attributing to her lovely radiance. Cornelius's eyes followed the naturally perfect curves of Velvet's delicate body, right down to her small feet, which, since her arrival, had been released from the suffocating confines of her tight high heel shoes. Velvet's chest rose and fell with each relaxing breath, and the subtle movements of her fingertips were a constant reminder to Cornelius that she was indeed healing.

He had let his mind wander for some time until he was brought back to earth by a gentle squeeze from Velvet's hand. Cornelius looked down at the beautiful girl and remained silent as her eyes slowly opened, those pools of violet that took the Titanian prince's breath away. Velvet's head swayed against the pillow briefly before she finally got a glimpse of her rescuer.

"Mmm…" she sighed sleepily, blinking a couple of times. Cornelius realized he was still holding onto Velvet's hand, and reluctantly released it. The Valentinian princess started to sit up after noticing the change in environment, but Cornelius was quick to attend to her.

"Please, Princess Velvet, you mustn't move around much," he urged her. "The doctors don't know yet how much of the poison has been neutralized."

Feeling a bit light-headed, Velvet took the advice and rested her head back down on the pillow, finding it very comfortable. She still did not know where she was, or who was watching over her so passionately. A part of her, however, did not care, as at this very moment, she hadn't felt safer in her life.

"You're the one from Elrit Forest," she spoke softly, her head now tilted toward Cornelius, her eyes aimed right at his. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have…"

Velvet's voice trailed off, but Cornelius got the point.

"Please, don't worry about it," the prince responded humbly. "I'm just glad that you're safe. The serpents inside Elrit Forest are quite vicious during the rainy season…"

The two of them were silent for a brief moment until Cornelius came to a realization that made him feel embarrassingly foolish.

"Oh! Forgive me," he exclaimed, "my name is Cornelius… I'm the prince of Titania."

"Cornelius," Velvet repeated, drawing a smile from the prince that had saved her life. "You have quite a strong grip."

Cornelius looked down to see that he was again tightly holding onto Velvet's hand. He let go again, wondering to himself why he seems to momentarily lose control of his actions around this girl. His thoughts were brought to an abrupt end when he noticed Velvet taking his hand again.

"It's alright," she assured. "It makes me happy to know that someone cares for me."

Cornelius swallowed hard, his heart threatening to beat through his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his fingers intertwining with Velvet's. "I'm sure that your family back home in Valentine would…"

He stopped talking. The moment the mention of Valentine passed his lips, he could see the tears coming from Velvet's eyes. Cornelius could only assume that he had treaded upon a sensitive subject.

"…I suppose I don't quite know the full story," he conceded, looking down at the floor. "If you wish not to talk about it…"

Velvet interjected, her grip on Cornelius's hand tightening slightly.

"My grandfather had me exiled from the country," she explained. "He feared a prophecy made by the dragon Hindel… He sentenced my mother to execution for being seduced by the enemy, and I don't even know where my brother is… As of now I have no home, and very little family left."

Cornelius was unable to speak after hearing those words. What could he possibly say? The girl that laid before him had her family and home stripped away in an instant, expelled into the unforgiving world with nowhere to go. Her grandfather was mad with paranoia, her mother was to be killed, and her brother was missing. Silence followed, until Cornelius provided the only words of sympathy he could muster.

"I promise you, Velvet," he whispered confidently, "I'll go with you back to Valentine to stop your mother's execution. Even if all does not go well… then… should you ever be in need, Titania will always be a home to you."

Velvet released his hand at last, only to immediately throw her arms around him in an appreciative embrace. Cornelius sat there unmoving for a moment in shock, before encircling the grateful girl with his own arms. He could have sworn that he felt Velvet's heart beat just as quickly as his own.

---

The dwarven head blacksmith of Valentine ascended the spiral staircase that guided him to Virgil's chambers. King Valentine had sent him to call the prince down to the war room for battle plans, as after all, despite the chaos that had wreaked havoc on their family, a fierce war with Ragnanival was still approaching a crescendo.

Tapping on the door, the dwarf heard Virgil grant him permission to enter. He pushed open the heavy iron door and timidly stepped into the chambers to see the prince busily flipping through the pages of the same book he had been studying the past couple of weeks.

"Lord Virgil," the blacksmith commented, "did Master Krois really insist you study this much? You'll wear yourself out one of these days…"

Virgil did not care. He was gaining more knowledge with each leaf of paper his fingers graced, and that was all that mattered to him at the present time.

"I enjoy the material, Korel," he answered, addressing the blacksmith by name and quietly shutting the blue book. "Did Grandfather send you?"

"He did," Korel confirmed with a nod. "He is meeting with the warlords just downstairs, and he wished for you to join the meeting if you could."

Virgil would rather have declined, but he knew better than to say no to his maniacal grandfather. He rose from his leather chair and slipped the book back into its place on the ebony-covered shelf mounted on the wall.

"You may tell him that I'll be right down," the prince stated, dismissing Korel from his chambers. The dwarf nodded again and bowed before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him with a quiet click. Virgil gazed out the window; he could almost taste the stench of blood that would be coming in the approaching battle.

He took his royal cloak off the clasp it was hung on, wrapped it around himself, and departed for the Valentinian war room.


	6. The Valentinian War Room

I do not own Odin Sphere or any of the characters depicted in this story (with few exceptions). That should be self-explanatory**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Valentinian War Room**

* * *

There was quite a bit of personal chatter that went on within the Valentinian war room moments before a meeting was called. The numerous military figures that populated the oval-shaped chamber would rant on and on about everything they found wrong with Ragnanival, and all the advantages Valentine had over them. 

Virgil never really cared for such frivolous chatter, nor did he particularly approve of the war that Valentine had engulfed themselves in. As a result, very rarely did he speak up during any of these spontaneously held meetings, in which his grandfather and Valentine's warlords would discuss their next plan of attack against Ragnanival. Instead, he would sit quietly, indifferently listening in on the topics covered. King Valentine never seemed to mind, as he made all of the decisions anyway, paying very little attention to his grandson.

The Valentinian prince sat silently in one of the three decorative thrones that were placed at the front of the war room, with the warlords' tables and seats arranged opposite them in a horseshoe formation that spanned the entire length of the scarlet-walled chamber. He looked over to his left, where the two other royal thrones rested. The center one was occupied by King Valentine, idly looking over scrolls that chronicled the major events and turning points of the war thus far, while the throne on Valentine's left was empty; it had normally been filled by Ariel.

"It's about time we got down to the matters at hand," King Valentine announced, silencing the mumblings of the warlords present in the room. "Let's make this meeting quick and problem-free, and we can all return to our previous activities."

A soldier on the far left adorned in gold and silver armor rose from his chair to deliver an announcement, all heads turning toward him. After identifying himself as General Neus Cesora of the Eighth Valentinian Land-Borne Faction, King Valentine gave him his full attention.

"Your Majesty," he started, "our armies had been able to penetrate Ragnan territory for the past few weeks as you may already know. However as we draw closer to Odin's fortress we are met with exponentially larger forces of opposition. I fear we may suffer significant casualties if we continue to advance without the aid of Valentinian reinforcements."

Valentine was about to comment when another warlord from the opposite end of the room, Captain Gladius Obel of the Third Valentinian Sea-Borne Faction, quickly rose to his feet to counter Cesora's request.

"I think it is quite obvious that the need for reinforcements is unnecessary at this time," argued the broad-shouldered captain argued in a gruff tone. "Yes, flattening the Demon Lord's valkyries and berserkers has gradually become a more tasking endeavor, our losses are hardly noticeable! Why fix what has not been broken?"

"Gentlemen," Valentine interjected, "save your quarreling for the battlefield. As much as a speedy and overwhelming victory would be convenient for us, Valentine must also be wary of its own security. I will be declining to provide reinforcements at this time."

"Your Majesty," insisted Cesora urgently, "are you certain that this is-"

"If I wasn't, I would not have made the decision I have," Valentine shot back sharply. The two warlords took their seats, unwilling to push the envelope with their king's short temper. "Now, should casualties escalate in the coming days, I may reconsider my choice."

The meeting went on for over an hour, with members of the attending warlords proposing tactics or making requests, and King Valentine approving and rejecting as necessary. Virgil remained silent all the while, twiddling his thumbs disinterestedly. His only words were drawn out when Valentine had suddenly addressed him during the meeting.

"Virgil, my boy," the king spoke, catching the prince off guard. He could almost feel the eyes of every living being in the room burning holes into him – he had certainly not expected to have to speak on the subject of the raging war. Valentine had a proud grin on his face.

"I hear that you have been studying hard to find a way to guarantee Valentinian victory," he boasted to the crowd. "This 'ultimate weapon'?"

Virgil's head snapped toward his grandfather in bewilderment.

"Where on Erion did you hear that?" he whispered, his body suddenly tense.

"You should know better than to think you can hide anything from me, Virgil," cackled Valentine smugly. "Although I do regret having ruined some of the surprise."

"I see," came his grandson's quiet response. "Although I cannot say I am aware of what you are talking about... I have several projects in the works, most just for our blacksmith, Korel. He thinks I have a talent in the field."

Valentine frowned; he had hoped that his son may have had something to grant him that speedy and overwhelming victory a part of him desired.

"I think we've been here long enough," he concluded, his voice containing a tinge of disappointment. Virgil still did not care. Upon dismissing the warlords from the meeting, he caught up with Virgil before he was able to exit the war room.

"You certainly didn't provide much input in that meeting," King Valentine remarked. "Do you not hold concern for our kingdom's glory?"

"Our soldiers remain just as formidable as they began," Virgil asserted. "I need not speak on a matter which requires no redirection."

"So you share my train of thought," Valentine mused. "Perhaps as a ruler you will turn out just like myself."

The very notion of that made Virgil sick to his stomach. He grimaced as his grandfather left him in the deserted corridor, and the moment he was out of sight, he quickly began examining the statues of Valentinian kings and queens that lined the walls. Soon he found his destination, the empty pedestal that would hold the likeness of King Valentine's successor. Raising his right hand, Virgil removed the solid gold ring that he had kept with him since it was given to him when he was four years old. Despite being 15 years older now, he found it remarkable that the ring still fit him perfectly, the precious metal as smooth and flawless as if it were newly crafted.

Virgil placed the ring atop the empty pedestal which instantly reacted, producing a ring of sapphire light that surrounded the tiny piece of jewelry. Stepping back, he watched the section of wall on the right side of the pedestal to glow brightly and gradually fade away, leaving behind a pitch-black stairway that led deep underground. Virgil checked both ends of the hall before reclaiming his ring and cautiously treaded down into the depths of the secret passageway, beneath which rested a project he had been developing for several years.

None knew about it, not even King Valentine.


	7. Travel Plans

I do not own Odin Sphere or any of the characters depicted in this story (with few exceptions). That should be self-explanatory.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Travel Plans**

* * *

A couple more days had passed, and Princess Velvet was up and moving again. Cornelius couldn't have been happier to see her make a full recovery; in fact, he could hardly believe that merely a week ago he had found her in Elrit Forest on the brink of death.

While the two quickly became close friends, Cornelius's father Edmund began to worry.

"I just don't know about this," Edmund complained as he watched Velvet and his son take a walk through the busy streets of Titania. "She's a Valentinian princess, and we both know how eager King Valentine is to drag other nations into the war."

The man Edmund was speaking to was seated just behind him, reading a thick novel. The moustache of King Gallon twitched subtly at his son's remark as he flipped through the pages.

"Leave the boy be," Gallon insisted. "A woman in his life is just what he needs, and besides, she seems to have just as much against Valentine as we do. I only wish your brother had taken a girl of such high status as a wife."

"High status?" questioned Edmund which a laugh. "She was exiled! What status do you suppose she has now?"

"You seem to forget," countered Gallon, putting down the book he was reading, "that girl Cornelius has become friendly with is the princess of more than one nation."

Edmund sighed, watching Velvet and Cornelius round a street corner and disappear from his sight.

---

"Okay, let's go!" Cornelius whispered, taking Velvet by her hand and leading her to the Titania border. He had waited until he could no longer see the palace, for fear that his father might witness him fleeing the country with Velvet.

"Cornelius, where are we going?" Velvet asked curiously, not daring to let go of his hand. Other than Ingway and her mother, Cornelius had become her only friend, the only person that seemed to value her more than himself. They were now racing across an enormous meadow that blanketed the outskirts of the Titanian land, nothing on the horizon except sky and sea.

"I promised you that we would return to Valentine," Cornelius replied, as Titania's harbor came into view. "And now I'm going to make good on that promise."

Velvet gasped at the towering ship that was sheltered in the harbor, a royal vessel that Cornelius had arranged to use for their journey. The gold and black Titanian flags perched on the top fluttered gently in the spring breeze as the two dashed through the flowers toward the harbor.

"I... don't know how to thank you for everything you're doing for me," Velvet said as she boarded the fancy ship with Cornelius, squeezing his hand affectionately. "Are you sure you wish to go with me? If you try to stop my grandfather, he may use it as an excuse to attack your country..."

"Titania is very strong," Cornelius assured her. "Valentine is a powerful nation, but it would be foolish to fight wars on both fronts. Their attention is on Ragnanival... so we should be safe as long as they hold up."

A tall, muscular Titanian captain wearing the same black and gold as the vessel's flags approached Velvet and Cornelius as they talked.

"We're ready to set sail, Master Cornelius," he informed them. "But I'm afraid we cannot set a course directly for Valentine. We would be sailing directly between the warring nations, and inevitably get caught in the crossfire."

Cornelius's heart sank a bit at the news, but maintained his determination to keep his promise with Velvet.

"Are there any other routes possible?" he asked urgently. "It's very important that we make this trip."

The ship captain unfurled a map depicting the landmasses and oceans of Erion. An ink line marked the originally planned course, setting sail directly west of Titania and steering southward where Valentine's harbor was located, on the nation's northern coast. As the captain had explained to them, Ragnanival was northeast of Valentine, meaning they would be passing directly between them. An outbreak of battle during the trip would be cause for a watery grave. Cornelius took a good look at the map, an idea coming to mind. It would, however, be relatively risky.

"Do you suppose we could make for Ringford?" the prince suggested to the ship's captain.

"Ringford?" inquired Velvet, examining the map herself. "The land of the fairies?"

Cornelius nodded his head. "Yes, I think we could sail southwest toward Ringford and cut through the forest on foot. Valentine is just on the other side."

"If that's what Master Cornelius wishes," the captain responded, rolling the map back up and chuckling. "Your father really is not going to like you doing this."

"The responsibility is mine to bear," Cornelius insisted sternly. "I cannot rest knowing that the life of Velvet's mother is to be taken wrongfully."

Nodding, the captain left them alone. Velvet pressed herself against Cornelius's chest, strands of her golden hair drifting out from beneath her scarlet hood. She let out a trembling sigh as the Titanian prince hugged her protectively.

"Velvet, you're shaking..." Cornelius whispered. The girl in his arms looked up at him, the angle of her head causing her hood to slip off. Cornelius once again found himself lost in Velvet's sparkling eyes.

"I'll have to face my grandfather when we reach Valentine," Velvet explained. "I fear what he might do when he finds out I returned."

"You needn't fear anything," came Cornelius's comforting reply. "I won't let King Valentine lay a finger on you, I promise."

Velvet's hold around the man that had saved her life tightened as she gazed out at the horizon. The Titanian ship slowly began to drift out to sea, their voyage toward the fairy kingdom of Ringford commencing.

"Thank you, Cornelius," was all she could think to say. Velvet could only wish she could remain on that ship with Cornelius forever.


	8. Fatherly Advice

I do not own Odin Sphere or any of the characters depicted in this story (with few exceptions). That should be self-explanatory.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fatherly Advice**

* * *

The lights that orbited around the central castle of Ragnanival were a sight to behold to Ingway, who had just managed to cross into the country's territory. He had found little trouble in doing so, being an expert in shape-shifting, and was able to quickly slip into the Demon Lord's palace disguised as a castle guard. Unfortunately for him, the Ragnan castle was far, far larger than he had anticipated. He wandered the halls aimlessly, daring not attract any unnecessary attention from Odin's watchful Valkyrie soldiers that patrolled the area.

'I have to find him,' Ingway thought to himself. 'Even if he doesn't know where Velvet is, perhaps he can save our mother from death...'

He proceeded up and down countless stairwells, quickly getting himself lost within the labyrinth of stone walls and marble floors. Upon hearing shouting voices in the distance, Ingway instinctively concealed himself from view and silently listened in.

"Gwendolyn, hurry!" the voice called, sounding much like another Valkyrie. "Father must be given this news immediately!" Ingway could see two Valkyries racing by, one with pink-feathered wings and the other with blue.

'Odin, their father?' Ingway suddenly recalled. 'Could they be... my sisters...?'

He stepped out of hiding and tailed them, hoping that the Valkyries would lead him straight to the throne of the Demon Lord he so desperately needed to speak with. He was careful in making sure that he was not spotted, and soon he found himself before a pair of giant golden doors, unmistakably the entrance to the throne room. He was just about to hide himself from view again when in a swift motion he was disarmed and pinned against the wall by the Valkyrie in pink. The razor-sharp edge of the girl's spear was held at his neck steadily, almost waiting for Ingway to make a wrong move.

"Who are you?" she shouted at him. "Reveal your true form at once, no castle guards wander this close to King Odin's throne!"

Defeated, Ingway dropped his disguise, and the Valkyrie gasped at the sight of him.

"You! You're the prince of Valentine!" she immediately realized.

"A prince," Ingway corrected her, finding his position against the wall rather uncomfortable. "However, I have been exiled from my country. I came to speak with Odin."

The Valkyrie in blue, Gwendolyn, watched the scene from nearby. She had the same look of disbelief as the girl interrogating Ingway, both amazed that a Valentinian had so easily slipped into Ragnan territory.

"Should we bring him before our father, Griselda?" she eventually asked curiously.

Before the older Valkyrie could give a response, the floor shook with the footsteps of an approaching titan. The throne room doors were thrown open, and the foreboding figure of the Demon Lord Odin emerged from within. He took one look at the scene, and boomed instructions in a gruff voice.

"Gwendolyn! Griselda!" he bellowed. "What is all this ruckus?"

"Father," Griselda responded, loosening her grip on Ingway but keeping her spear trained on him. "We found this man infiltrating the castle. It appears he is a prince of Valentine."

"What did you say?" Odin said with surprise. He took a couple of steps forward, which for any normal human would have been about six steps. He finally got a good look at Ingway's face and widened his eyes in realization.

"I would like to speak to this boy alone," Odin insisted, proceeding back into his throne room. Griselda appeared slightly peeved by this decision, but released Ingway from her grasp. Brushing himself off, the prince of Valentine followed the giant Ragnan king into the chamber ahead. The doors behind him eerily closed by themselves as Odin rested upon his enormous marble throne.

"Ingway..." the Demon Lord spoke sullenly. "I assume you have learned that I am your father."

"I have," Ingway answered, lowering his head. "And so has my grandfather."

"Valentine knows?!" interjected Odin, rising to his feet. "But how?"

"I was told he had paid a visit to the dragon Hindel atop Horn Mountain," Ingway explained, directing a grim gaze out the stone archways that lined the left wall. "As a result, Velvet and I are without a home. Our madman of a grandfather has exiled us from our own country!"

"No..." Odin sighed. "That conniving fool... Where is Velvet now?"

"...I do not know. I came to Ragnanival with the hope that you might have known."

"...I see. What of Ariel? What is Valentine going to do to her?!"

"I can only assume he will execute her," Ingway choked. "An affair with Grandfather's sworn enemy would warrant nothing less, in his mind..."

"I shan't let him get away with that!" bellowed Odin ferociously. "Ingway, listen to me. This is of the utmost importance."

Ingway directed his attention to the only father he ever knew.

"You must return to Valentine," Odin instructed him. "This execution must be stopped at all costs. Your father begs of you."

"What am I to do?" came Ingway's reply. "I can't even get inside the palace because of those guards..."

"My soldiers shall draw them out," assured the Demon Lord. "King Valentine has a history of being too aggressive. The fact that you managed to find your way to my throne room also shows you have a talent for disguise."

"I... don't know if I can..."

"Think of your mother, Ingway!" shouted Odin. "Do you think she deserves to lose her precious life over something so trivial?"

"...Mother..."

Ingway was silent for several minutes before conceding to his father's request.

"...I have no choice," he admitted. "I can't let our mother just die...!"

"Go then," Odin told Ingway. "You've not a moment to spare. Perhaps your dear sister has similar instincts."

"Velvet..." Ingway whispered to himself. He missed her terribly. Glancing up at his true father one final time, he turned and fled the castle, Valentine his new destination. He again prayed that Velvet was safe, and that they may reunite in the near future.

As he left Ragnanival's territory, Ingway could see several objects on the horizon. It didn't take him long to recognize the scarlet and gold flags fluttering from their tops.

The Valentinian warships had arrived. An invasion was beginning.


	9. Fairy Land Fiasco

I do not own Odin Sphere or any of the characters depicted in this story (with few exceptions). That should be self-explanatory.

Chapter Note: V.S.S. stands for Valentinian Sovereign Ship.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fairy Land Fiasco  
**

* * *

King Valentine stood defiantly at the bow of his kingdom's largest warship, his hands resting against the hilt of his sword. Unable to find Virgil before the fleet was scheduled to depart, he was forced to board the ship on his own, wondering where his grandson had gone at this crucial time. The armies were approaching the border of Ragnanival, the luminous castle standing, almost floating, amongst the nation's clouds in the distance.

"We shall be landing shortly, your majesty," came the call of the fleet admiral. Valentine did not respond, but continued to gaze at Ragnanival's horizon. Within minutes, they had reached the shoreline, the Valentinian vessels bursting open and sending thousands upon thousands of shouting soldiers into combat. Valentine had grown used to ignoring the screams of pain that ensued, and watched closely from the safety of his flagship as his armies tore through the factions of Valkyries, castle guards, and Berserkers that attempted to hold them back. As he had foreseen, momentum was clearly on his side.

All that changed, however, the moment a brilliant blue tornado formed and began wreaking havoc on the Valentinian lines.

"What in Erion…?!" Valentine stammered, witnessing the sudden force of nature start to turn the tide. The Ragnan forces quickly regained ground, and pushed back their enemies with the unexpected help.

"That tornado, it was magically conjured!" shouted the flagship's captain. "Surely 'tis the work of the Demon Lord's sorcery!"

The panic grew tenfold when a fresh wave of airborne Valkyries soared in, easily passing over the grounded soldiers of Valentine's army and taking aim at the flagship. King Valentine stepped backwards, prepared to defend himself from the attackers, when a tremendous burst of light cleared away the king's would-be killers. Valentine, in shock, whirled around, his eyes now beholding a colossal floating vehicle. Shaped much like the Valentinian flagship, it beared a hull of cast iron and a set of six rotating propellers, three on each side of the craft. It hovered just above the sea, defying the very laws of gravity, and standing at the bow leading this new 'airship' was none other than Valentine's fashionably-late grandson.

"Virgil!" the king shouted as the prince's ship drew near his own. "What is this contraption?!"

"Didn't I tell you I had a few projects I was working on?" Virgil responded proudly. "Feast your eyes on the V.S.S. _Valentine_!"

As Virgil christened the newest addition to the Valentinian fleet, the _Valentine_ opened fire, each of its several dozen cannons making their presence known with a tremendous bang. King Valentine could only watch in amazement as his grandson's technological marvel took Ragnanival's soldiers by storm. The sheer firepower that Virgil had packed into that single vessel was overwhelming to him – it outclassed anything that the blacksmiths had constructed for the Valentinian military before. If Virgil's other "projects" were as militarily-centered as this, Valentine considered, then Ragnanival would likely have been doomed the moment the war began.

---

Ringford Forest was far more complex than Cornelius had anticipated.

Constantly looking down at his compass, he continued to lead Velvet westward, surprised that it was taking this long to reach the other side. The two travelers were led up, down, north, south, and every which way as the path they followed so carefully twisted and turned toward nowhere in particular. Cornelius was almost disappointed in himself for leading the delicate girl he was walking with on such a long and tiring journey – they had to stop and rest their feet several times already. Nonetheless, as much as he wished to find a way out of the maze-like forest, he secretly savored every moment he got to spend alone with her.

"Ringford is so much larger than I had thought…" Velvet remarked quietly as they continued on their way, stepping over the roots and mounds of moss that scattered the forest floor. "It's so beautiful."

Velvet was now walking ahead of Cornelius, her head tilted up as she gazed into the sky which was blanketed with the leafy green treetops of the towering oaks and willows Ringford boasted. Trees grew abnormally large here, primarily due to the overabundance of life energy – or so Velvet had read during her studies as a child.

"Yes, it is quite lovely," Cornelius agreed, smiling at her. "Velvet, please, stay near me, I don't want you to get lo-"

The peaceful moment the two shared was shattered when an arrow shot right past Velvet's face, eliciting a terrified scream from her. Cornelius rushed to her in an instant, praying to the gods that she was unharmed. Fortunately she was, the arrow had missed her by mere inches. He looked up and scanned the area, finally spotting the source of the attack. A fairy archer had her bow drawn on them, ready to release another arrow upon the intruders. Instinctively, Cornelius covered Velvet's body with his own, acting subconsciously. His mind was racing, he was willing to put his own life on the line to keep Velvet safe, and he could not imagine why.

The piercing pain that he expected did not come; the fairy archer did not fire. Instead, he noticed that he and Velvet were quickly being surrounded. Numerous archers and mages arrived at the scene, including a few hulking unicorn knights in full armor. Cornelius rose to his feet cautiously, taking Velvet by the hand and helping her up. Holding onto her tightly, they awaited what was to happen.

"You two!" squeaked a high voice in the distance. Cornelius and Velvet glanced in the direction of the voice to see a tiny fairy with flowers in her hair, fluttering toward them while carrying a crossbow that was almost as big as her entire body. She touched down upon the ground, her crossbow aimed at a rather steep angle at Cornelius's heart.

"What are you two doing in Ringford?" she interrogated them. Cornelius was about to answer, but Velvet chimed in first.

"We were on our way to Valentine," she explained calmly. "There's a fierce war going on between Valentine and Ragnanival... we didn't want to be caught in the middle on our way."

"My mother Elfaria already knows about the war," the fairy insisted. Cornelius and Velvet deduced at this point that she must be the princess of Ringford. "But what business do you have with those greedy nobles in Valentine?"

Velvet took a moment to think. If she revealed that she was in reality the princess of Valentine, then Ringford would surely capture her and use her as a prime bargaining chip against the Valentinians. Somehow she needed an excuse...

Without thinking, she grabbed onto Cornelius's hand.

"We... wanted to go there for our honeymoon," Velvet lied. "We were married in Titania just a few days ago."

Cornelius's head snapped toward Velvet's. Honeymoon? Married? What?

The story was effective in making the fairy princess blush, however.

"They... don't seem to mean any harm, Princess Mercedes," suggested one of the fairy archers, lowering her bow. "Besides, you know how Her Majesty dislikes unnecessary conflict..."

"Well..." thought Mercedes, "okay, fine. But you better be careful in Valentine. My mother says they're very unstable."

The fairy princess lowered her crossbow and took off through the air, disappearing into the depths of Ringford Forest. The remaining fairy soldiers did not expect such a sudden departure.

"Princess Mercedes! Your mother told you not to wander off!"

The crowd surrounding Velvet and Cornelius quickly dispersed as they chased after the erratic fairy princess, leaving the two to themselves once again. Cornelius's mind was still trying to piece together what had just happened.

"Our... honeymoon?" he questioned in puzzlement as they proceeded toward the western edge of the forest. "So... we... uh... that... ...what?"

A blush crept onto Velvet's cheeks, but she nonetheless had difficulty stifling her laughter as she squeezed onto Cornelius's hand.


	10. The Welcoming Party

I do not own Odin Sphere or any of the characters depicted in this story (with few exceptions). That should be self-explanatory.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Welcoming Party**

* * *

The attack on Ragnanival had not entirely gone as planned.

Virgil's new airship, the V.S.S. Valentine, was certainly proven to be a world-class weapon of destruction. Much to his grandfather's surprise, he had gone behind his back and confirmed the process that would make the Valentine the fleet's new flagship. King Valentine didn't really mind, however, as the awe-inspiring airship possessed tremendous firepower and near-impenetrable defenses – despite the unfortunate malfunctioning that had occurred during its siege on Ragnan territory. After nearly an hour of laying waste to the defenders of Ragnanival, Virgil received word of faulty bearings in the giant rotating propellers. Forced to turn back for immediate repairs, King Valentine found that Ragnanival was able to quickly regroup and again take control of the battle. With no other sensible choice available to him, he was forced to call for a retreat, dragging his battered forces back to Valentine while the Demon Lord's troops celebrated a miraculous victory.

In short, King Valentine was not pleased at all, and the news that he would soon receive would only further worsen his mood.

---

After days of traveling, Velvet and Cornelius had at last reached their destination, and not a moment too soon; the private execution was to be held the very next day. Cornelius himself had never been to the massive Valentinian capital, thus he was forced to rely on Velvet's sense of direction around the city.

"The palace is in the center of the city," Velvet pointed out as she turned toward Cornelius. "It's the largest building in Valentine. If we can get inside we should be able to find my stepbrother..."

"Your stepbrother?" Cornelius inquired curiously. He had only heard about her twin, Ingway, but he had not been told of any other siblings.

"His name is Virgil," Velvet explained. "I've never really seen him try to stop one of Grandfather's rampages, but I could tell that he worried about us... He's the only one in a position of power who could prevent the execution. Grandfather won't lay a finger on him."

"And you suspect he's in the palace?" questioned Cornelius, noticing that they were now approaching the castle gates. "Might you know where?"

"Hmm..." thought Velvet, recalling that on almost every instance she needed to speak with Virgil, he was in his chambers reading a nameless blue-covered book. "His bedroom in the west tower would be a good starting place."

There was only a single solitary guard watching over the palace gates. Velvet found it very unusual, but she couldn't stop Cornelius from attracting the guard's attention.

"Neither of you have permission to enter the palace," the guard explained sternly. Cornelius furrowed his brow and displayed the gold ring he wore, marking Titanian royalty.

"I am Cornelius, the prince of Titania," he boldly stated. "It is my humble request that I have an audience with Prince Virgil of Valentine."

The guard did not budge, but he did grin deviously.

"Your request is denied, but the both of you will be going somewhere all right," he cackled as dozens of additional guards surrounded them in an instant. "King Valentine had instructed us to capture Mistress Velvet should she ever return to this kingdom. As her companion, I don't see why His Highness would want us to set you free either!"

Velvet had nowhere to run this time. She could only shrink into Cornelius's arms as the guards closed in on them.

---

"Grandfather, this is past the line of decency."

Virgil had barged into the king's throne room out of nowhere, voicing his displeasure about the capture of Velvet and Cornelius. Truth be told, King Valentine was not in the best of moods to be dealing with his grandson's protests, but he defended his decision anyway.

"Virgil," he spoke firmly, "I told you. The Valentinian throne must be kept clear of impure bloodlines. With Velvet gone, that dragon's prophecy will be dead in the water at last!"

"She is your granddaughter!" Virgil argued. "Is it not human instinct to wish to return home? And what of the prince? Do you wish to drag Titania into the war as well?"

"Do you think they could stop us if they were?" countered Valentine with a laugh. "Once the _Valentine _has its repairs, it could be the only warship out there and decimate any army that opposed it..."

"My projects are not your toys," Virgil shot back, his voice growing colder. "If I find the _Valentine_ fit for combat, I will decide what it shall be used for, and I alone. And what chance do we stand against Titania if you couldn't even finish off Ragnanival?"

King Valentine went silent, but he would not give Virgil any leeway regarding his two new prisoners. The Valentinian prince sighed in exasperation.

"How utterly merciless..." he hissed to himself as he stormed out of the chamber in a huff.

---

"Velvet... I'm so sorry..." the distraught Cornelius whispered, his face buried in his hands in shame. He only wished to protect her, and now it was his fault that they had landed in the Valentinian prison, completely at the mercy of King Valentine.

'None of this would have happened if we had stayed in Titania...' he thought as he felt Velvet's head rest gently against his shoulders.

"Cornelius, please..." she pleaded. "It's not your fault... You couldn't have known they would try to trick us..."

"I've gotten you... no, us, in so much trouble," he said sorrowfully. "I've put your very life in danger, and I've probably pulled my own country into this war..."

Velvet clung to Cornelius tightly, wanting nothing more than to ease some of his pain. The moment of silence was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps, followed by a faint click.

"What are you two doing here? You shouldn't be here."

Velvet looked up to see a cloaked figure standing at the prison cell gate. The scarlet hood was pulled over the person's head, concealing their face; though Velvet could recognize the style of the hood was similar to her own. As hers was decorated with golden stars, this person was wearing a hood adorned with gold crescent moons.

"Virgil...?" she whispered quietly. "Is that you?"

The figure let out a sigh before the hood was pulled back slightly. Virgil's amber eyes stared through the now opened gate, filled with doubt.

"Never speak of this meeting," he responded quickly and seriously. "I am releasing you by my own decision. Should Grandfather learn of this..."

Velvet cut Virgil's words off by helping Cornelius to his feet and leading him out of the cell, giving her stepbrother a hug before leaving.

"Thank you Virgil," she told him graciously. "Thank you."

"Please, leave this place immediately," Virgil whispered, turning his head away from Velvet. He dreaded having to see the horrors and pain she had experienced present in her eyes.

"Velvet, let us go..." Cornelius beseeched her, gently tugging at Velvet's hand. "Before we're seen..."

Velvet obliged and followed Cornelius out of Valentine's dungeon, as Virgil continued to stare down at the floor in disbelief at what he had done.


End file.
